A Mystery Girl
by manami-chan669
Summary: Gakupo is seen with a mysterious girl. What's going on?
1. A Mystery Girl: Part 1

**Hey, guys! Sorry it took so long to come out with a new story. I've been rather busy, and have been having some trouble coming up with new ideas. This story will come in two parts. I hope you enjoy it. Please review!**

The day was finally over, and Luka, Lily and Meiko were in the shoe locker chatting. None of them knew where the heck Gakupo was. In previous years, he would walk home with them, since his house was on the way to theirs. Today, however, he was nowhere to be found.

"Geeeez," Meiko groaned, "Where the heck is Gakun?"

Luka shrugged, then bent down to put on her shoes. "I'm not sure," she said, "Probably had some work to do or something."

"On the first day?" Lily interjected, "I highly doubt it. Something fishy is going on here."

Luka chuckled lightly. By now, Lily and Meiko's imaginations were probably running wild with possible scenarios as to where he might be. Luka, however, knew that Gakupo wouldn't be up to anything fishy. He was a very sophisticated person, and never got into any sort of trouble. But then...where was he?

The girls all walked out of the locker room together. Lily seemed to be deep in thought. Meiko glanced at her.

"What's wrong, Lily?" she asked.

Lily closed her eyes for a second and nodded. "I see what's going on here," she said. Luka and Meiko exchanged looks of confusion, then looked back at Lily to see what she had to say. "Gakupo is a superhero!" Lily proclaimed, "He was probably called into action, and had to slip out of class so that he could transform into Eggplant Man and rush to the rescue!"

Meiko's eyes widened. "Aah! That must be it! That's why he always says he's busy when we invite him to karaoke, but doesn't tell us what he's doing!"

Lily and Meiko continued to talk excitedly about their new theory. Luka couldn't beleive they actually thought Gakupo was a superhero. She turned her head, and soon, she caught a glimpse of long, purple hair.

"Hey," she said to the girls, "I found him. He's over there."

She began walking in his direction, but then stopped. He was with a girl. She had long, red hair, and was wearing the same uniform Luka, Lily and Meiko were. Gakupo was laughing. It took a lot to make Gakupo laugh. Suddenly, Luka felt...inadequate.

Meiko came up behind Luka and followed her glance. She tilted her head. "Hm...never seen her before," she commented, "Who do you suppose he is?"

"His sidekick?" Lily suggested.

Luka shook her head. "No," she said, "looks like she's just a girl." She watched as the two smiled and began to walk together, side by side. She began to feel envious.

"Where are they going?" Meiko asked.

Lily folded her arms. "I still say he's a superhero," she asserted, "I say we follow him and find out!" Lily grabbed the wrists of both girls and began to drag them along as she walked in Gakupo's direction.

Meiko didn't resist, but Luka tried to break free. "W-wait a minute!" she snapped as she attempted to free her wrist from Lily's grasp. The more she struggled, however, the tighter Lily grasped her wrist. Eventually, Luka decided it was no use.

The trio followed Gakupo and the mysterious girl for a while, and eventually, they arrived at the park. Lily pulled the girls behind a bush. The three girls peeked between the leaves, and watched Gakupo and the girl as they sat down on a bench. They were too far away to hear what they were saying, but Gakupo had a charming grin on his face, and the girl was smiling sweetly.

"Wow," Meiko said, "Gakun is on a date!"

Luka felt a pain in her chest when Meiko said that word. Was this really a date? There had to be some other explanation. Any explanation. Anything but that.

But the more Luka watched the two, the more she felt that there was no other explanation.

_To Be Continued_


	2. A Mystery Girl: Part 2

**Hi, everyone! I'm sorry it took so long to come out with the second part, but here it is! Also, I'm kind of running out of ideas here, so if you have any, shoot them at me, and I'll give you credit for it. Thanks again for reading, and please review!**

The girls continued to watch Gakupo as he chatted with the mysterious girl with the long, red hair. Meiko and Lily were very amused. Gakupo had never mentioned a special girl before! Luka, on the other hand, watched in horror.

Luka knew that Gakupo didn't have feelings for her. He was showing no signs that anything like that would go on between them. Until now, however, she had just kind of let it go. What was it about seeing Gakupo with another girl that made her unrequited feelings a problem again?

Gakupo and the girl got up and began walking down the stone path. Lily stuck her head out of the bushes, then looked back at Meiko and Luka, narrowed her eyes and put her finger to her lips. "Shhhh," she cautioned. Once the couple was a good distance away, Lily stood up slowly, and motioned for the others to follow her. Although Meiko was actually having fun, Luka was still very nervous. She would be mortified if Gakupo were to catch them following him.

They soon came to the street again, and Gakupo and his girl walked side by side down the sidewalk into a residential area that Meiko, Lily and Luka didn't quite recognize. Gakupo followed the girl into a house, and Luka's heart dropped when the door shut behind them.

Lily nodded. "Yep," she concluded, "Gakupo definitely has a girlfriend." She stomped her foot on the ground and folded her arms. "Man...superheroes would have been more fun..."

Meiko glanced at Luka, feeling bad for her. She had picked up on the fact that Luka had a feelings for Gakupo for a while ago, and knew that Luka was probably heartbroken. Lily, on the other hand, was a bit too dense, and not very good at reading other people.

Meiko placed a hand on Luka's shoulder, causing her to turn her head and look at her. Meiko gave her a warm smile, which gave Luka just a bit of comfort. Meiko's smiles were contagious, and Luka soon found herself forced to smile a little as well.

"Come on," Meiko said to the two girls, "We should probably go home now."

The next day, Luka was getting her school shoes from the shoe locker, when she heard Gakupo's voice on the other side of the lockers, along with the low voice of a female. Meiko and Lily soon approached her, and heard the same thing.

Lily pressed one ear to the shoe locker, and covered the other with her hand. "Dang it," she said, "It's definitely Gakupo...but I can't hear what he's saying!"

Luka sighed. This was getting ridiculous. She just wanted to know who that girl was. She walked around the shoe locker. Meiko and Lily exchanged glances, then decided to follow behind her.

Luka casually approached Gakupo with a small smile. "Good morning!" she greeted.

Gakupo and the girl's heads turned to Luka, who was followed by the other two girls. Gakupo smiled a little. "Ah. Good morning, everyone."

Luka then looked at the girl. "Oh...I don't beleive we've met." She bowed to the red haired beauty. "Nice to meet you. I'm Megurine Luka."

The girl bowed back to Luka.

"Nice to meet you, Megurine-san. I'm Namine Ritsu."

Gakupo then proceeded to introduce his friend. "Ritsu was a childhood friend of mine," he explained, "He moved away for a while, but this year, he's come back. We revisited the spot in the park where we used to play yesterday."

All three of the girls were confused. "'He?'" Meiko pointed out, "Don't you mean 'She?'"

Ritsu laughed. "Oh, no," he explained, "I'm actually a boy."

Meiko's eyes widened, Lily let out an "EEEHH?" and Luka turned beet red.

Gakupo and Ritsu both laughed. It had always been fun to see people's reactions, even when they were kids.

"Th-then why are you wearing that uniform?" Lily asked.

Ritsu shrugged. "I've always dressed like this," he said, "I don't see a problem with it. I just want to look pretty is all."

Meiko smiled, very releived for Luka. With a grin, she introduced herself. "I'm Meiko," she said, "Nice to meetcha, Namine-san." She turned to Lily, but she was still in shock over what had just happened. Meiko sighed. "This is Lily," she said, "Don't worry...she'll get used to this information soon enough."

Ritsu giggled. "Nice to meet you all," he said, "I hope that we can all become friends."

Luka smiled. This person was pretty odd, but he seemed like a nice and interesting person. Luka was happy that, out of this crazy experience, she had gained a new friend.


End file.
